The End Has Come, No Turning Back
by carolinababy
Summary: Ron and Hermione have been dancing around eachother for the past 6 years, but with 7th year begining and Voldemort getting stronger time is running out. Will they be able to get together before it is too late?
1. Now or Never

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

This is my first attempt at Fanfiction so I greatly appreciate any suggestions to improve my writing. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!

CHAPTER ONE

Now or Never

There are days that one finds no will to do anything but sit and enjoy what the world has to offer. Days when the sun seems so much brighter and the grass so much greener, when nothing matters except for that moment. Days when everything seems so simple and we wonder why we ever thought anything was difficult or why we were so stressed the day before. Today was one of those days.

Hermione Granger stared out the window of the Gryffindor tower across the lawn and over the lake to the breathtaking hills in the distance. The sun was shining so perfectly off the lake that it looked as if the water were smiling. It was a blue as the most exquisite sapphire and so calm it appeared to be made of glass.

Sighing, she stood up and made her way to her trunk. Hermione Granger had grown up. One look at her body and you would no she was no longer a child. Her once rebellious, bushy hair had calmed itself into a cloud of golden brown curls that ran down to the middle of her back. Her too large teeth had been fixed earlier and now created a breathtakingly gorgeous smile that made boys at home stop in their tracks. Her well developed breasts were accented perfectly by her bright white blouse and her fitted muggle jeans showed off her shapely hips. Although modest, Hermione had to admit she was beautiful, something she was, regrettably in her opinion, quite happy about.

All her life Hermione had been the smart and studious one. She never took unnecessary risks or did anything her parents or her teachers would frown upon. However, the war had changed her. Oh, she was still smart and studious, but now she had learned that life was too short to always worry what others thought. She needed to live for the moment for it might be her last. It was a chilling thought, that her life could end at any moment, but she had learned to accept it. Hermione knew that it wasn't her choice to make, that she had to live to serve the greater good.

However, she did know that there was one thing she had to do still. She had put it off and put it off, but this summers attack on the order had made her realize that she couldn't put it off anymore.

It was the end of the fourth week of her 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she knew that today was the day. It was a lazy Saturday afternoon and she had finished all her homework so she was out of excuses.

"You just need to go down there" she said to herself, "Lord knows there might not be anymore chances for a long time. You have to do this. You owe it to yourself to do this."

Then she opened the trunk and took out the shirt that had been in her trunk since the end of the summer.

"Hermione Granger, you have faced a dragon, dementors, OWLS, Snape, a werewolf, a basilisks, and Death Eaters. YOU CAN DO THIS!

With that, she turned around and strode out the door. She reached the staircase and heard two voices in the common room that she recognized immediately. It was now or never.


	2. One Moment

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It is the property of J.K. Rowling. I am not making any money from this story.

This is my first attempt at Fanfiction so please review and tell me what you think. Thanks.

CHAPTER TWO

One Moment

For Ronald Wesley nothing in life had ever been easy. He had too many brothers' legacies to live up to, too many battles to fight. His whole life had been nothing but problem after problem, but somehow today that didn't matter. Today was a new day.

It was a beautiful Saturday and he and his best mate Harry Potter were sitting in the common room playing chess, which Harry was loosing dreadfully. Ron laughed as Harry lost the tenth consecutive game.

"Sorry mate, but checkmate again."

"How on earth did you do that?" Harry said as he studied the board trying in vein to discover what he did wrong.

"If there is one thing I am really good at, it is wizard chess."

"No, what you are really good at is staring hungrily at Hermione Granger", Harry mumbled to himself.

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing, just that I give up. There is no way I am ever going to be able to beat you... today that is"

"No, there is no way you are going to be able to beat me ever", laughed Ron. "So, what is the great _boy who lived _going to do on this lazy afternoon?"

"Ron! _Please_ don't call me that! I have enough adoring fans thank you very much. But, to answer your question I was thinking about going down to the lake to sit in the sun. Care to join me?"

"Love to! We just have to find Hermione and we can go."

"No need", a voice called from the bottom of the stairs "I am right here."

Ron turned to look at her and his breath caught in his throat. She was gorgeous. Her white blouse accented her luscious hair and her big breasts that just begged to let him touch them. Her tight muggle jeans clung to her hips that he was sure would feel heavenly pressed up against his.

The cheery mood of the day ended. He mentally shook himself; he had to stop doing this. He couldn't keep looking at her or thinking about her this way. She was out of his reach, she was a forbidden woman. Lord knew he wanted her, but he couldn't have her. She deserved to be with someone who wouldn't get himself killed like he, Ron, was bound to do. He wanted to be an auror. No, he needed to be an auror. It was his destiny to protect the innocent people of the wizarding world. He couldn't risk causing Hermione pain by leaving her a young widow. He loved her too much, and if that meant a life without ever knowing her kisses or the way she felt in his bed, so be it.

"Hi Hermione" Ron silently cursed himself; his voice had come out deep and husky. He couldn't risk alerting her to how he felt about her. Schooling his voice to sound normal he said, "So, do you want to come to the lake with us?"

"I would love to, but first, this ended up in my trunk by accident" Hermione handed him his favorite Chudly Cannons t-shirt.

"Thanks, I was wondering where it had disappeared to. I'll just put it away and then we can head out. Be back in a minute."

Ron ran up the stairs and threw open the door to his dormitory. He looked down at the shirt in his hands. It smelled just like her. Lavender he had realized last year, she always smelled like lavender. He decided that perhaps he shouldn't wash the shirt just yet. He put the shirt in his trunk and ran back downstairs.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked.

"Sure, come on" Ron replied. Hermione started to walk towards the fat lady's portrait.

"God, her butt is amazing" Ron thought as he followed her "I wish I could just hold her for one moment. One moment, that's all I ask, then I'll go back to admiring her from afar." However, somehow Ron knew that one moment would never be enough.


	3. A Little Push

CHAPTER THREE

A Little Push

Harry Potter knew his friends too well not to notice the looks they were giving each other when the other wasn't looking. They were in love with each other. Every move they made showed it, every smile, every glance; they were hopelessly in love and for some reason they weren't acting on those feelings.

Harry knew he was being a hypocrite; after all he had never acted on his feelings towards a certain woman he fancied. Alright, more then fancied. She was the reason he woke in the morning, the reason he breathed, his reason for living. He knew he couldn't have her though. His life was too dangerous, he couldn't risk hurting her. He just prayed that he would be able to defeat Voldemort so that he could be with her someday.

But, right now he knew that Ron and Hermione needed to be together. They were like bread and butter, peanut butter and jelly, or salt and pepper; they were meant to be together. They just needed a little push he reasoned.

The three friends were now down to the lake and standing on a small cliff that hung over the water.

"Wait a minute!" Harry thought, "They just need a little push! That's it!"

"Harry, what do you want to..." Ron's words were cut short as Harry pushed him and Hermione into the lake.

"Harry James Potter I am going to KILL YOU!" Hermione screamed as she came above the surface.

"Sorry, got to go! See you guys later" Harry called over his shoulder as he ran back to the safety of the castle as quickly as possible.

"This will be interesting" he thought.


	4. Getting Wet

CHAPTER FOUR

Getting Wet

"Oh he is so dead! I am going to ring his little neck. I swear, he better watch his back, I am going to get even!" Hermione sputtered as she attempted to rid her lungs of lake water.

"You and me both sweetheart" Ron replied "He is in for it." Ron was furious at Harry. His eyes were still full of water so he couldn't see a thing, his clothes were sopping wet, and he was going to have to explain to Professor McGonagall why he and Hermione were wet when only yesterday Dumbledore had strongly advised against swimming in the lake.

When Ron finally managed to get the water out of his eyes he and Hermione swam to shore. Hermione then proceeded to get out of the water and Ron's heart stopped. She was gorgeous. There was no other way to describe her. The white blouse she was wearing had turned see-through and Ron could see that black lace of her bra and the tops of her perfect breasts. Her hair was already beginning to curl down her back and when she wrung it out it looked so sexy that an image of her naked on the beach with him ran through his head. God, he was never going to be able to keep his thoughts, or his hands for that matter, off her at this rate.

"Stop it Ron. This is the woman you love, you can't hurt her. She deserves to be happy. If you truly love her you will let her go" he thought to himself.

"What are you staring at" asked Hermione. She had noticed the look he was giving her. He had to be more careful.

"Damn it!" she screamed when she realized her shirt was see through.

"Here" Ron said while taking off his shirt "It is soaking wet but at least it will hide your...uhh...female attributes."

"Thank you. I am just going to take my shirt so turn around, ok?" she said. Ron noticed that she was blushing a bit.

"Yeah sure" Ron said. That was the hardest thing she had ever asked him to do. As he obliged and turned around he couldn't stop thinking about what she would look like in just her sexy black bra. He knew she would be amazing, that was a given, but he couldn't shake his curiosity.

"Ok, you can turn around now" Hermione called in a soft and embarrassed voice.

As Ron turned around possessiveness slammed through him like a powerful wave. She was standing there wearing his shirt and he decided it was his favorite shirt. It was way too big for her, but somehow that didn't matter. It clung to her curves like it was made to be worn by only her and it was the perfect shade of blue for her beautiful golden brown hair.

Struggling to find his voice Ron managed to choke out "We should head back before one of the professors catches us."

"Yeah, you're right. We should go."

They walked back to the castle in silence, but Ron was content. He was happy just to be in her presence, if only for a moment. They walked through the castle to the prefect's bathrooms without being caught.

"May I give you back your shirt tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, I am just going to take a bath to get all this lake water off me. Duck crap is not my favorite smell thank you very much."

Hermione laughed "Alright, I am going to have to agree with you there. I'll see you in a bit" she managed to say between giggles as she walked into the girl's prefect bathroom.

"Now for a very long shower" Ron thought as he entered into the boy's bathroom "A very long shower indeed."

Please, please, please review so i know if this story is complete crap or not!


	5. Thoughts and Dreams

CHAPTER FIVE

Thoughts and Dreams

As soon as the door closed behind her Hermione leaned up against it. God he looked amazing today. He was no longer an awkward boy, he was a stunningly hansom man. His red hair was his Weasley trade mark but it looked amazing on him. It was not long or short; it was about two inches long and sometimes fell in his eyes giving him a rakish appearance. It actually reminded her of Draco Malfoy's hair, except Ron's hair was twenty million times better. She dreamed of running her hands through his hair while he kissed her.

He had also grown into his incredible body. Quiddich had toned his muscles and given him a strong and fit look that made her breathless, and today she had seen him without his shirt on. He had the most amazing chest. He was all muscle from the top of his pants to the base of his neck and she knew that if he were to hold her in his arms she would be completely safe.

Although she hated to admit it, Hermione Granger had spent a great deal of time wondering what it would feel like to have Ron's love and protection. It would be amazing that much she knew.

Hermione walked over to the large bath and turned on the water and a few of her favorite types of bubbles. The bath was the size of a swimming pool and all the fixtures were solid gold. The walls of the prefect bathroom were stone like the rest of the castles walls and had beautiful paintings on the walls of scenes from Hogwarts' past.

One picture that had always captivated Hermione since the day she first saw it, was a picture of a woman no older then 18. Her name was Maria. Hermione had talked to her a few times. Maria was pleasant and kind and the exact opposite of most girls who possessed her beauty.

The scene was of the grounds of Hogwarts next to the lake. It was a beautiful sunny day. The sunlight was reflecting of the water and sending dazzling sparkles in all directions. The flowers were in full bloom, so Hermione guessed the picture must have been painted in the spring time.

"Hello Hermione. How did you get so wet?" Maria asked, smiling with laughter in her light blue eyes. Her dark brown hair waving as she shook her head in wonderment.

"A certain Mr. Potter thought it might be a nice prank to push me into the lake."

Unable to contain her laughter Marie said "Well me and the other portraits will just leave you alone while you wash the, how did Mr. Weasley put it... oh yes, duck crap smell out of your hair."

"You are so kind. And were you eves dropping on me?" Hermione yelled after Marie as she and the other people in the portraits left."

"Anytime darling, and perhaps" Maria called back.

"Stupid paintings." She mumbled.

Free from watching eyes at last Hermione shed her clothes and stepped into the heavenly warm bath water. She sighed in pleasure as she felt herself relaxing. She quickly washed her hair but was in no hurry to get out and go back to the common room just yet.

Her thoughts started to drift back to a certain red head. He was incredible. She felt herself slipping into sleep. Her last thought was of how his perfectly toned body would fell above hers if they were lying on the Hogwarts grass down by the lake.

She was lying in her bed. It was night out. The moon was shinning through her window casting shadows across her bed. Her head girl room was spacious yet for some reason it felt empty. Suddenly she heard a tapping against the window. She got up and walked over. As she opened the window she nearly fainted in shock. There was Ronald Weasley sitting on his broom stick.

"Hello my darling" he said in a husky voice, "May I come in?"

"Of course" she replied, surprised to discover her voice was deeper then normal.

Ron then stepped into the room and gathered her in his arms. As his lips touched hers, Hermione shivered. He felt so good. His lips left hers and wandered down to her neck. She moaned as he kissed her near her ear.

"Mmmmm, do you have any idea how beautiful you are? I could search the earth and I would never find anyone I love as much as you."

"Oh, Ron" she moaned, "I love you too." In response Ron returned his lips to hers and gave her a passionate kiss. Hermione moaned again.

"Don't stop" she cried, her voice thick with desire, "Please don't stop."

"Never" he choked out, "I love you too much."

They slowly made their way over to her bed, kissing all the while.

As he laid her back on the bed Hermione realized how right this felt. Being in his arms was the most amazing thing she had ever felt and she never wanted him to leave. She reached up and craddled his cheek in her hand.

"Let me show you how much i love you," she said softly as her other hand found it's way to the bottom of her shirt.

"Anything for you darling" Ron said in a husky voice. Then he sat up and pulled his shirt over his head.

Her hands ran wildly over his muscled chest and stomach. She moaned in pleasure and then started to run her mouth where her hands had just been.

"Hermione?"

Hermione was distantly aware of a voice calling out to her. "If I ignore it maybe they will get the idea and go away" she thought. However the voice kept calling.

"Hermione...Hermione...HERMIONE!?!"

She woke with a start to see Lavender Brown standing above her.

"You fell asleep. I didn't want you to drown."

"Oh, thank you" Hermione said sleepily although not entirely thrilpled to have been woken from such a wonderful dream.

"What were you dreaming about? You had a big smile on your face."

"Oh, nothing of importance" Hermione lied," I just dreamt that I got the best grades in the school. All the teachers were congratulating me and saying how they had never met a better witch in all their lives."

Lavender laughed "Somehow I don't think you are telling the truth, but alright. We should head back to the common room. It is almost dinner time"

"Alright, lead the way" Hermione said taking the towel Lavender handed her. "So, how are things going with Seamus?"

"Mmm... very, very nicely."

"Oooh, do share" Hermione said in an effort to steer the conversation away from her dream.

"Well...today he and I just happened to discover this nice broom closet on the 7th floor..."

"Ok, never mind! I don't want to know!" Hermione screamed as she covered her ears.

"Relax, I am not one to kiss and tell" Lavender laughed. When Hermione raised he eyebrow Lavender added, "Ok, not onbe to kiss and tell all the time.

"Much better," Hermione laughed.

"Ok, so did you hear about what happened when Snape found Padma kissing Dean in the halway? Oh he got so mad!"

"No, I didn't"

"Well..."

As Hermione listened to Lavender's story She thought back to her dream.

"Why did it have to be a dream? Why can't he hold me like that when we are awake? Does he even like me?" she thought.

As the common room drew nearer, Hermione tried to make herself appear normal. She couldn't be affected by Ron's pressense. Sure, she had just had the most amazing dream about him, but she had to appear normal.

"So, they both got detention for the next two weeks" Lavender finished.

"Oh, two weeks! That is terrible" Hermione said so that it would look like she had been listning.

"Lemon Drops" Lavender said to that fat lady.

As the portrait swung open Hermione was greeted with the sight of Ron screaming at a very amused Harry. Hermione noted that Ron looked so sexy when he was angry.

"Why can't I just tell him how I feel?" she asked herself.


End file.
